He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: He certainly wasn't ready to deliver a child. He was still a child himself, and an infant couldn't grow inside him like this. He felt useless. Powerless. Helpless. Alone. Oh, how he wished Sebastian would understand this. He didn't want to explain. He couldn't explain. He just wanted to have a family and to be happy. Happiness. Something he would never ever have. Mpreg. SebxCiel
1. Month 1, July

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

Chapter 1: Month 1, July

Sebastian was attending his morning duties, preparing the master's breakfast and such, tidying up the tables that Mey Rin hadn't yet got to. He was cheerful that morning, from having a rare good night's rest. He poured his young lord's tea into the small delicate cup, and stared at it for a moment. When he thought of small and delicate, he thought of Ciel. The head of the household. The boss. His lover. Ciel would certainly not approve of Sebastian thinking such a thing, but he did, and he could not help it. His master was so small, beautiful... so fragile. He got a chills from thinking about him. Everything about him... was beaute.

He lifted the tray ever so gently into his hands, carrying it up the stairs slowly. He wanted to rush, so he could see that lovely face again, but he did not want to spill the tea. His red eyes gleamed under the dim lights in the halls. He glanced over at a small picture of Ciel's mother sitting on a small circular table in the hallway. Today was her birthday. He took in a deep breath, and continued up the last set of stairs. He hoped his young lord wouldn't be upset this morning. He balanced the tray in his arm as he opened the door, then carried it normally once again. He paused, seeing that Ciel was obviously in excrutiating pain. He sat it down on the dresser and rushed to his side. His red eyes were wide with worry, and he felt a chill run up his spine. He had never seen him so dead looking... so weak. He was pale as winter snow, and his face was of pure pain. Atrocious pain. Unbearable pain. "Are you alright?" he frowned and pushed Ciel's hair out of beautiful, yet sickly looking face. He didn't reply, he just simply curled up into fetal position, trying to bear the pain. "Shall I go get a doctor?" asked the worried butler. "N-no... I'll be alright..." Ciel stood slowly, weakly, but then his knees gave out. Sebastian slung himself over the bed in a desperate attempt to grab him. He grabbed him from under his arms, and lifted him back onto the bed.

"Gah! Sebastian, get out of here god damn it!" Ciel slapped his butler. "No, I am not leaving until I get a proper reply. Do you need me to get you a doctor young lord?" Sebastian questioned, his face red from the slap his 'love' had given him. "No! I said get the hell _out_!" Ciel cried out, and Sebastian quickly rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut. He wasn't going to panic. He was the Phantomhive Butler. He had to remain calm. But this was coming down to Ciel... his love. He shuddered, feeling sick and worried about him. He bumped into Finnian. Why bother with the idiot. As he kept speed walking down the stairs, he heard a knock at the door. "Damn it." he growled as he slung the door open and put on his best smile. "Oh, good evening Claude, Alois. I'm afraid the young lord is sick and cannot visit you at the moment." Sebastian explained in his graceful manner. "Finnian, would you please take care of our guests, I have to attend a few duties for the young lord." stated the worried mess of a butler.

"Oh, of course Sebastian." Finnian smiled, then cracked a large grin when he spotted the bundle in Alois's arms. "What a cute little baby!" he chuckled. Alois smiled in his usual devilish manner. "Lucian Wesley Faustus." he declared aloud. "Handsome, is he not? Pure perfection." Alois bragged, and looked up at Claude, the child's father. The infant had soft blonde hair and vibrant golden eyes, and wiggled restlessly in his hand stitched blue silk blankets. Outside, Sebastian was gathering herbs to put in Ciel's to to help ease his pain. He had gathered logic on herbs, in case an emergency like this were to happen, and he was lucky he knew this. He let out a huff, carrying the herbs in his hand as he entered the manor once again.

He walked past the guests, trying to do many things at once. He warmed the teapot again, the one which he had used earlier to serve the lord's tea. He added in the herb and mixed it in with the hot liquid, then gently carried the cup up many stairs until he reached his lover's bedroom. Ciel was still curled up into fetal position, wincing and whimpering slightly from whatever pain it was. The butler handed him the tea, and looked down at him with sympathy. The pain in his lover's eyes pulled hard at his heart strings, and he didn't want to see it. It reminded him of something he shouldn't have been thinking about. Someone delicious. Desirable. Memorable. The sex he had with his young lord. He bit down on his lip, almost beginning to day dream. "What is this Sebastian?" Ciel pondered as he slowly sat up, his jaw dropping and eyes rolling back from the sharp pains in his lower back and upper stomach. "It's tea... I just added a herb to help ease your pain." again, Sebastian pushed his young lord's hair out of his face.

Ever since Elizabeth Midford had died from a disease, Ciel had been alone for months, chosing not to marry for a long time. But soon he married Sebastian and kept it a secret between he and his househould servants, and Grell of course, who was snooping about and found out. Ciel drunk much of it at once and relaxed on the bed. Sebastian felt Ciel's forehead, "My, my... you must take a day off to rest." He leaned up and kissed his red forehead. His lips were soft against Ciel's face, and Ciel wanted to feel them again. He sat the small empty cup down on the bedside table and rolled over. "What about my duties, Sebastian. I thought the Faustus family was coming for a visit." he grumbled lowly, keeping his face buried into his pillow. "Oh dear, that reminds me, their downstairs. Do you think you'll be alright young lord? Do you need me to get you anything?" Sebastian wondered, and took the cup and tray into his hands, balancing them pertly as he swiftly tossed the covers over Ciel's shoulders.

"No, I'll be alright." Ciel sighed deeply, then before he knew it, Sebastian was gone. He looked down at his stomach. He knew the problem. But he would never tell. He had a special female gene that enabled him to get pregnant and deliver from where the baby was made. "Damn thing..." He hissed as he stared at his still flat stomach. "Demon baby..." he hissed, then closed his eyes. What would Sebastian do if he found out? He would never stand for it. Ciel was helpless at that moment. Deep down inside him, he felt this unbreakable bond with his unborn child. He just knew the feeling of not being able to really bond with his parents. It was a sacred bond he shared with he and his butler's baby.

"I am sorry you had to be stuck with me..." he whispered quietly, knowing the child wasn't even developed. He rubbed his eyes, and looked off at the wall. He was only 14. He certainly wasn't ready to deliver a child. He was still small, and a baby couldn't grow inside him like this. He felt useless. Powerless. Helpless. Alone. Oh how he wished Sebastian would understand this. He didn't want to explain. He just wanted to have a family and to be happy. Happiness. Something he would never ever have. He had such a negative perspective and he was highly aware of it, but what could he do? He was a Phantomhive. A Michaelis. He was Ciel.  
_

Well, how did you guys like it? Please take a second and leave a review, even if its a small one! It would mean the world to me! This is my first black butler fic. 3 Thanks for everyone who favs/follows/reviews this story. It makes me so happy! Love you guys, thanks for reading!


	2. Month 2, August

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 2: Month 2, August

Ciel had woken up from a very bad night's rest. He had only slept for about an hour, and he felt sore everywhere. He sat up slowly in his bed, looking around restlessly, then suddenly his back popped and he gasped from the pain. He laid back down and rung a bell for Sebastian. In a very short span of time, Sebastian was there with his tea and breakfast. "Yes, my lord?" He questioned as he confronted him with his food. "Rub my back." Ciel rolled over on his stomach, which he knew would grow quickly. He had to tell Sebastian. He would eventually figure it out on his own. Sebastian sat the tray down on the bedside table and rubbed Ciel's back gently. "Harder," Ciel muttered, and held the delicate tea cup with his small fingers, sipping small drinks from it.

As Sebastian rubbed his lower back, Ciel moaned softly, feeling slightly better. The massage helped ease his pain. He ate his breakfast slowly, so he wouldn't make a mess. His breakfast consisted of delicious Apple Puff baked cakes, and lightly warmed bread. "Sebastian... can we talk." Ciel pondered silently, as he began to finish his tea and his warm bread. "Of course. What shall we talk about?" Sebastian responded as he applied pressure to the small boy's back. "Well, I'm afraid something dreadful has happened..." Ciel paused, feeling a chill go up his spine from nervousness.

What if Sebastian left him? He couldn't stand to be alone. Not again. "What seems to be the problem?" asked the butler, who continued to massage his lover's pale, soft back with his gloved hands. "Sebastian... you know my gene problem, right?" Ciel huffed and tried to relax. He eased himself on the bed, and watched as Sebastian nodded. "Yes." he stated, and Ciel gulped. "Remember the night after we were wed? ..." Ciel knew he was asking to many questions, now it was time to spit it out instead of holding it in. "Let us get to the point already, my lord." he smiled slightly, and rubbed his master's small shoulders.

"Sebastian. I believe I am pregnant." Ciel announced slowly, so Sebastian could take it all in. Sebastian paused, and closed his eyes, his smile getting slightly bigger. "What a nice joke." he smirked, and continued the massage. Ciel bolted up in the bed. "You idiot! I am not lying! Why else would I have been sick yesterday!?" Ciel growled loudly. Sebastian stared at him for a long time, then looked down at his feet. "My lord, I am sorry I have caused such a conflict..." Sebastian whispered and shook his head. "You god damn fool! I've had enough of your 'my lord' bull shit! We are married, and you have fathered a child! It's time for you to act like a husband and not a butler." Ciel's eyes watered up, but he held his breath and held it all in. "Excuse me." He stated as he exited the room and slammed the door shut, then ran for the bathroom. He opened the door and shut it behind him, locking the door. He wiggled the knob to make sure it was locked, then flicked the light on. He fell to his knees on the ground, and cried softly into his hands.

It wasn't like him to cry, but he was sick, frustrated and in all honesty... he was lonely. He didn't want to be Sebastian's lord. He wanted to be his love. In his bedroom, Sebastian was shocked at what he just heard. He was going to be a father. He felt a mix of emotions. He felt mad at himself for causing Ciel pain, he felt sad because he knew he was the reason for Ciel's tears, and he felt happy... soon he'd be holding his child in his arms, where he could love and protect it for however long it would live. A beautiful baby... something he had always wanted. He smiled to himself, then cleaned up the mess in Ciel's room.

Outside of the bedroom, Grell was tromping around in the manor, as usual. He usually snooped around, hoping to see Sebastian. Downstairs, Will was busy trying to tame his four wild toddlers, or as he called them, the miniature Grells. The quadruplets would be named Ellie, Ronnie, Charlotta, or Lottie, and William Jr. Ellie had wild red hair that stuck up all over the place and green eyes, Ronnie looked like William, and so did Charlotta. So Ellie was unique. Beautifully unique.

Hi guys, I know it was very short but, something just came up and I really need some sleep. You know it's hard when you lose a friend. And that just happened. It's short and I'm sorry, I will write more for this chapter. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, you know, waking up and finding several people reviewed on your story, it feels amazing. Please keep it up. Thanks guys! Love ya!


	3. Month 2, August Part 2

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 2: Month 2, August Part 2

Ciel kept crying for a good five minutes until he stood up and looked at himself in the standing mirror. "I am stronger than this. I am not a female. I am a Phantomhive." he breathed steadily as he wiped his remaining tears away, and looked at his stomach from the side, feeling relieved that he had not yet gained much weight. He opened the door fast and wide, which made it slam right into Grell's face. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" cried the red-headed shinigami. Ciel rolled his eyes and continued up the hallway in his nightgown. Grell ran into the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror, examining every feature closely. "Am I-I... I... I AM GETTING A ZIT!?" He shrieked loudly, and ran out of the bathroom. "I CANNOT LIVE ANYMORE! I AM HIDEOUS!" his eyes watered up and he fell to his knees dramatically. Bardroy raised an eyebrow as he walked by, then continued his casual whistling.

"Junior, give me back my glasses at once! Ronnie, get off of the table! Woah, wait a second Lottie! Lottie!" William slammed into the wall as Charlotta bumped into him when Ronnie pushed her. "That's quite enough!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs. The children all froze in their spots. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Ellie, the tiniest thing he had laid eyes on. His glasses were much to big on her. Her vibrant, sparkling green eyes and long eyelashes looked huge in them. She giggled. "Here pa." she took them off, and placed them on his face crooked. He smirked, "Thanks sweet heart." he straightened them up. "Now you better behave until your mother gets down here, because he will not stand for this behavior." Will sighed upon getting a well deserved break.

Sebastian had finished cleaning up Ciel's bedroom, feeling rather irritated that he had to do Mey rin's job. He was wondering where Ciel was, until he spotted him walking up another set of stairs. "Young master, Shall we talk?" he asked as he caught up with him. "Fine, whatever." Ciel let out a huff and sat on the top of the stairs. Sebastian sat next to him and they looked at each other. "What can you possibly want!?" Ciel grumbled, trying to keep his cool, but failing. "I'm sorry about earlier. I would love to be there to support you and our baby... I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. Or should I say, Ciel Michaelis." he smiled softly, and Ciel blushed deeply, turning his head away for a moment. He felt his blush go away, so he turned to face Sebastian again, then slowly, they leaned in... and they kissed.

But they broke the kiss when they saw Grell sobbing and sprinting down the stairs as if his life depended on reaching the bottom. Finny was chasing after him, which amused Ciel slightly. He looked over the stair railings, and down at the chaos below. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I LET YOU TOUCH MY FACE! YOU SICK, DIRTY FREAK!" Grell cried as he hid behind William. The kids all giggled at their 'mother', and sat on the ground. Grell's forehead had a smear of mud on it. Ciel snickered, Grell was just drama on legs. "I was trying to help you!" Finny whimpered, "I can't help that my hands are dirty, I am a farmer y'know! Pop your own pimples next time!" Finny grumbled and stomped off. "WHY!?" Grell dropped to his knees again, and William shook his head as he squatted down and licked his finger, then wiped the mud away.

He then placed his fingers together, and in a second, the pimple was popped and gone. "I FEEL FREE! I can finally let my beauty shine, I can feel confident again!" Grell sang, and spun around, then struck a fabulous pose. "I'm cold..." Ellie whimpered, looking up at Grell. Grell grinned as he looked down at the clone of himself. He slipped off his long red jacket, and put it on Ellie. Ellie giggled, and spun in it. It was much to big on her, it almost looked like a dress. "Mother, I am starving!" William Jr. cried out, hugging Will around his legs. Lottie was distracted, looking around at all the different shades of red, counting how many were in different colors. Ronnie, named after Grell's friend Ronald, was playing with a dust bunny. "Get your hands off of that filthy thing Ronnie!" Grell crossed his arms, and Ronnie jumped up, startled by the noise.

Hi guys! I hope this was better, it is part two. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to lift my spirit and bit and upload this part to. I hope you guys liked the August chapters! Thanks for the reviews 3 Love ya!


	4. Month 3, September

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: Month 3, September

Ciel had been very sick lately. He had been throwing up constantly, he had horrible headaches, and tremendous amounts of back pain. He had to have Sebastian run his errands for the queen, and have Mey Rin take care of him. The pain seemed to increase as time went on, but he had learned to bear it. This particular evening, he was reading a very boring book about the history of the Mayan Civilization for his studies. He let out a huff and rested his head in his small palm, getting tired of this already. He yawned and put the book down, looking off at the wall. Sebastian had went out to do another errand, and Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard had went along to help out with Sebastian's plan. So now he was left alone. He got up slowly, his petite feet touching the cold floor.

He shook for a moment, then got used to the coldness of the manor. He looked down at his stomach, that now had a bump. A life was growing inside him. Now that no one was around, he could smile about it. The only thing he wasn't ready to do was give birth, he was scared. Very scared. He sighed and went to dress himself. He decided to go on a walk, he needed to get some excersize. It would be good for him. He yawned as he placed on his regular attire, except in a dark shade of red. he straightened his bowtie and he was on his way. His eyepatch was secure on him, and he felt more relaxed and comfortable with his clothing slightly looser on him.

He walked out the door, taking in a breath of nature's pure, cool, fresh air. It smelt like flowers outside, which was a delight to his nose. He watched a young boy walk down the path, hand-in-hand with his mother. He looked down at his stomach, then realized he had bumped into someone, or something. "I am sorry," Ciel mumbled as he looked up at the dark looking man. He was wearing a long black coat that reached his feet, and it was buttoned up. He had a black hat to match, which hid his face well. The man was quiet, and looked both ways. He saw that no one was in sight, so he covered Ciel's mouth and held him against him. Ciel's eyes got wide for a moment, and he couldn't do much. The man was strong, his bulky arms wrapped tightly around the tiny boy's body. Ciel struggled, mumbling into the man's gloved hand.

Suddenly, the dark man took out a cloth, and held it over Ciel's mouth and nose. Ciel tried to breath, and he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, and the man was about to take off, until Sebastian appeared. "Well well well, I see you've done something harmful to my young master?" He looked down at Ciel, who was lifeless and pale. Mey Rin screamed when she saw Ciel, and picked up him up with ease. Finny was rather shocked as well. "Hey! You murderer!" Finny ran full force at the man and couldn't stop himself in time, so he bumped hard into the man, and he flew off of a bridge and into the dark waters below. "Young master," Sebastian took him from Mey Rin's arms. "He's drugged him..." Sebastian looked off at the manor, and Bard finally got out of the carriage. "What did I miss?" He asked, but no one answered, as they were already on their way back to the Phantomhive manor.

"S... S-Sebastian...?" Ciel opened his eyes slowly, feeling numb and weak all over. He saw Grell and Mey Rin looking down at him in a worried fashion. "Oh thank the stars! I was worried sick!" Mey Rin cried out, and felt Ciel's forehead. "Sebastian!" she screamed and ran out of the bedroom, knocking a vase over and breaking it. "Idiot..." Ciel growled, and sat up. "What happened to you?" asked Grell in a worried fashion. "I don't know..." Ciel responded, "Why are you here?" wondered the teenager, who was feeling sick to his stomach. "I came to-" Grell didn't get to finish as Ciel ran for the bathroom and started to throw up. Grell's eyes got larger, and he backed up against the wall.

He watched the boy in shock and disgust, then Sebastian pushed Mey Rin to the side and rushed to Ciel. He rubbed his lover's back gently, and Ciel stopped. He sat down slowly, his face red from embarrassment, and sickness. His eyes were watered up, and he leaned against Sebastian weakly. He knew eventually he was going to pass out. "S-Sebastian..." he whimpered, and buried his face into his butler's neck. He felt like a weak little girl clinging onto her daddy, but at the same time, he felt so loved. Sebastian carried his young master to his bed and tucked him in, where Ciel kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes. Mey Rin and Grell looked at each other in a worried fashion, and Sebastian glanced down at the floor...

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry If it's short, but I liked it! I hope you guys have a great weekend, and please keep up the reviews. Thanks so much! Love ya! Oh, and tell me what you think :D


	5. Month 4, October

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: Month 4, October

"Nghh.. S-Sebastian..." Ciel bit down on his lip hard, as his butler slowly pushed himself into his untouched spot. His eyes watered up, and the dry skin, against the hot wet skin, created a delicious, pleasurable friction. The butler moaned and paused himself to let his lover adjust. He leaned down gently, sucking and biting on Ciel's pale, skinny neck. "Fuck me a-already..." Ciel whispered into Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian began thrusting gently. Ciel tilted his head back and let out a moan, "H-Harder...!" he cried out, and wrapped his leg's around Sebastian's lean waist. Sebastian pushed himself in deeper, making tears of pain and pleasure stream down Ciel's face. "Just fuck me god damn it!" Ciel whimpered as Sebastian began thrusting hard against him, slamming right into his prostate every time. Ciel cried out and moaned, releasing on his stomach. Sebastian lasted much longer, and he thrusted faster and harder as time went on. Faster, harder, faster, harder, until finally, he panted, and released in his younger love.

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered as he stopped his daydreaming, then he stopped in his tracks as well, and looked down at the dead body of a middle-aged woman. She had short black hair, rosy red lips, and was undressed. She lay in an alley way, where the couple was walking to the Trancy manor for a Halloween Ball. Sebastian looked at her and crouched down, moving her head to the side slightly, revealing two sharp marks on her neck, with blood dripping down steadily. "Vampire." Sebastian shuddered as he got some of the blood on his white gloves. "This is real blood." he stated, then jumped as the woman shot up, showing bright green eyes, pale white skin, and long sharp fangs.

She charged at Ciel quickly. Ciel was an untouched, fresh human with fresh blood after all. Sebastian reacted quickly and grabbed her by the arm, slinging her against the wall. Ciel's eyes widened, "Sebastian!" He growled as the vampire tried to bite his butler. Sebastian took out a knife, swinging it at her. She ducked and hissed sharply at him, her black bangs falling over her forehead.

"It isn't like me to hurt a woman, but I'm afraid I will have to hurt you if you plan on doing harm to my young master." Sebastian looked into her eyes, and she jumped out when he least suspected it. She clawed Ciel's arm, and blood spewed out. Ciel gasped and winced from the pain. Sebastian's eyes grew wide, when she smelt the blood, her eyes turned dark red, and her skin became ice cold. Ciel held his arm, then backed away quickly. Sebastian grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her head against the wall repeatedly until she was knocked out. He wiped the blood from Ciel's arm, letting out a huff as he took a napkin from his pocket, placing it on the wound. He then applied pressure to stop the bleeding, and Ciel sighed.

"We have a case on our hands Sebastian." he mumbled, and led his butler back on their way. The cold wind blew Ciel's bangs back, and it looked so beautiful through Sebastian's eyes. He didn't know if it was right or wrong. Ciel was much younger than him... I mean, Sebastian was over a hundred years old demon-wise. But in reality, he looked like he was in his twenties, or even younger. The Trancy manor was now in view, and the pair made their way inside. Alois was all dressed up, wearing his regular black booty shorts, but with a loose black see-through shirt, and thigh-high brown boots. Ciel rolled his eyes. Alois would do _anything _for attention. Claude was holding their baby, and Ciel could see Grell and William in the corner, talking. Grell was wearing a long red dress that matched his hair.

Ciel sighed and looked up at Sebastian with gleaming eyes. Alois was busy flirting with everyone in sight, while Claude took care of their child. It bothered Ciel to an extent, but it wasn't his concern, so he didn't want to start anything by speaking up. Ciel suddenly felt sharp pains in his lower stomach, and he gasped as he ran outside quickly. Sebastian followed along in pace with him, and Ciel sat on the ground slowly. Sebastian rubbed his shoulders and frowned in a sympathetic manner for his love. "I am so sorry..." Sebastian whispered, and moved his hands over the younger boy's stomach gently. He looked down in wonder of how all of this happened so quickly. But nontheless, it was a miracle.  
_

Hi guys! I hope you review more on this chapter, it took almost two hours to write! I will write part two, so don't worry. It may even be uploaded tonight! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! Love ya! Tell me what you think.


	6. Month 4, October Part 2

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: Month 4, October Part 2

Ciel blushed. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. "Nothing, my lord. Just thinking." he replied, and felt Ciel's stomach gently with his gloved hands. Ciel felt a little better, and leaned against Sebastian. "Kiss me." Ciel whispered, and Sebastian kissed him softly. "Shall we go investigate our case now, my lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel simply nodded, and the butler helped his young master up to his feet. They walked back inside, where everyone was dancing. Alois was dancing with a group of old men, and was giggling like a little girl. His blonde hair whipped around, and he pretended to drop something, and bent down. The old men looked at each other and whispered.

"Like what you see?" Alois smiled and stood back up slowly. "Yes..." they said in unison as they looked the young boy up and down. "Follow me..." Alois giggled and led them out of the main room. Ciel rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he saw a dark figure run across the ball room. "Sebastian, did you see that?" he pondered about what it was for a moment, and watched as Sebastian shook his head. "I am going to investigate." Ciel stated as he walked into the dark hallway where he saw the figure run to. "Hello?" he frowned, feeling kind of freaked out.

He walked through the hall slowly, getting chill bumps. It was very dark, and it made him feel kind of insecure, but he knew he could always call for Sebastian. He kept walking until he felt himself get cold. He saw the figure run past again, and this time Ciel followed. The dark person, thing, whatever it was, stopped and held Ciel by the shoulders. Ciel looked into his, or her blood red eyes. It wasn't like Sebastian's color at all, it was very bright, hungry bright red. Ciel then remembered the cut on his arm, and his blood stained sleeve. It was a vampire. He sunk his teeth into Ciel's neck, and all he could do was fall to his knees and whimper helplessly. He had to fight back, for his sake, and his baby's sake. "Sebastian!" he screamed loudly, and Sebastian appeared. Ciel felt dizzy from the loss of blood, his face getting pale.

Sebastian punched the vampire in the face, and it fell hard to the other side of the hallway. Light shone on it, revealing it was a man. Ciel's neck was sore, and he could barely move. Sebastian slung out his silverware and pinned the vampire down in place. "Real vampires?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. "I would have never thought such a thing, young lord, but it must be true." he looked down at the man who was struggling to get back up. "Come on, let's get you home." Sebastian held Ciel's hand and helped him up, and they walked slowly. They exited the manor, and walked hand in hand down the street. It was very empty, upon being Halloween night, everyone was at dances and parties. Children around the area usually trick or treated later on at night, when the parties ended.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked him, and Ciel nodded, "I will be fine." he smiled softly, and leaned on Sebastian. It was the perfect moment. He sighed, he felt thankful that he had made his contract with his butler. He never thought in a million years that things would end up the way they are now. Soon he would have a baby. Was it that his life was slowly starting to get better? He hoped so. He could not wait to meet his child, and he hoped Sebastian felt the same emotions he felt about this particular situation. This entire evening had caused chaos, and Ciel knew he should probably message the queen about the vampire incidents. They walked back to the Phantomhive manor, and inside the couple went.

Hi guys! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it, and sorry for the long wait! Please keep up the reviews! Love ya!


	7. Month 5, November

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: Month 5, November

Sebastian had taken a break, since Ciel had fallen into a deep sleep. He had bad insomnia, and Sebastian knew this, so he let his master sleep while he could. The butler was playing piano, and was singing quietly to himself. Mey Rin was in the large kitchen sorting out dishes, while Finny was outside gardening, and Bard was helping Finny gather the crops up into two baskets. Sebastian's voice got louder as he sang. His singing was beautiful. It was a voice you would hear in a good dream. It was flawless. Beautiful. You could only imagine how gorgeous it was. The piano and his voice merged together, combined, mixed, to perfection. Pure beauty. Flawless. The young master was beginning to wake up from his long nap. His eyes opened, and he slowly sat up, pulling the covers over his exposed legs. His blue eyes shimmered when he heard the noise. "Sebastian..." he mumbled to himself. He never knew Sebastian's voice was that beautiful.

Sebastian's long fingers swiftly moved across the keys, making a pretty harmony. Ciel stood up, his small feet touching the cold floor. He pushed his hair away from his eyes and made his way towards where he heard the music. He followed the sound, until finally he found Sebastian in the living area. Sebastian paused. "Good morning my lord. I will go prepare your lunch." Sebastian was about to stand up, until Ciel placed a small hand on his bony shoulder, and pushed him back down onto the bench slowly. He sat next to him and smiled as he began to move his fingers along the keys as well. Sebastian raised an eyebrow for a moment, then joined in.

Ciel was nervous at first, but then began singing. Sebastian's heart melted to goop, and he took in a deep breath, singing in unison with the smaller boy. He had never done this before, but it felt right. It was perfect. Ciel's voice was perfect for his. Their voices were made for each other. They looked into each other's eyes, and sparks flew. The music filled the entire manor, and it made them both feel happy. Mey Rin slowly peeked through the door and into the living room. She smiled and put a hand on her chest. She engraved this precious moment into her mind. She had never thought that these two actually felt true love for each other, they were always by themselves. Finny and Bard came back in, and stood next to Mey Rin.

They finally stopped singing, and looked up at each other. They both got childish grins as they hugged each other gently. Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard clapped. "Bravo!" Finny cried out, and Bard chuckled. Ciel wrapped his arms loosely around Sebastian's neck, and kissed him gently. "I love you..." Ciel whispered. "I love you to," Sebastian replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "Well, I will go cook dinner now." Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead, and stood up. He lead Bard and Finny to the kitchen to make Thanksgiving dinner, and Mey Rin began to clean up the dining room. Ciel layed his head down on the keys. He whimpered softly, "I do not understand..." he sighed. "Why does he have to ignore me so god damn much!?" Ciel slammed his fist against the piano, and stood up quickly. He marched outside, and began to run down the stairs. He missed a step, and toppled down, busting his nose hard against the ground.

He groaned and sat up slowly. Mey Rin walked to the door and screamed. "What happened!?" she cried, and took Ciel's hand. "C'mon, I will clean you up!" Mey Rin helped him up, and Ciel frowned. "What is wrong with me..." he whispered to himself. Mey Rin rushed him to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth, wiping the blood from his nose. "Ah!" Ciel cried, "I am so sorry!" Mey Rin whimpered. "Did you break your nose?" she questioned. Ciel slowly nodded, his eyes watering up from the sharp pains. "Oh my goodness, would you like me to phone a doctor?" she asked. Ciel shook his head, and Mey Rin led him out of the bathroom. She sat him down in a chair, and left momentarily.

"What has happened?" Ciel looked down. Something wasn't right. Something was happening to him. He sighed, and his maid rushed to him. She placed a wet cloth filled with ice over his sore nose. "I may not be able to eat dinner this evening." Ciel mumbled, and Mey Rin nodded. "I understand sir, I'll go tell the others." she rushed out again, and Ciel put the cloth down, and buried his face into his hands. He had a breakdown. Tears streamed down his face. Sebastian ran to his side, and hugged him gently. "Get the hell off of me!" Ciel voilently pushed him away, and Sebastian's eyebrows narrowed downwards. "Ciel... what is wrong with you!?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists, and Ciel kicked him violently. "Get away from me!" he screamed, and Bard and Finny tried to hold him back. What was happening to him?

Then it happened. He smelt smoke.

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Sorry if it's not much, i'm just trying to get to the part where he finally meets his baby! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Love ya!


	8. Month 6, December

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: Month 6, December

Last month, Finny had to put out a fire, since he and Bard had been their usual clumsy selves and left the stove running. Ciel was aware of their clumsiness and he really didn't want to have his child around them. His birthday had passed, and he was showered with gifts for both he and his baby from loved ones. Now he was currently up in his study, still trying to finish that book about the Mayas. He groaned. Why did he have to constantly do this? He continued to read, and hummed silently to himself. Sebastian knew Ciel's birth date was near, so he tried to stay close. "Good evening, my lord. Would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked, he was holding a tea cup and a teapot. Ciel nodded, and he filled the glass up. Ciel took it from him and drunk it slowly. Sebastian sighed and walked over to him. "What is bothering you this morning?" he questioned. Ciel shook his head, "I just hate studying." he mumbled, and Sebastian chuckled.

"It's part of life." Sebastian got on his knees next to him and leaned down close to his stomach. Snow was falling heavily outside the window behind them, and it made the moment flawless. "Um, Hello, this is daddy." He smiled, and Ciel laughed a little. "It cannot understand you." Ciel stated. "I know..." Sebastian kissed his stomach gently and stood up. Ciel blushed and leaned up, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "I'm going to go attend to the rest of my duties. And merry Christmas, love." he said aloud as he exited the study. Ciel sighed. He was alone again. "At least I have you." he mumbled as he looked down at his stomach. Suddenly, he felt a cramp pull at his stomach. His eyes immediately watered up, and he knew something wasn't right. He stood up slowly, and managed to walk very slowly to his bedroom, and lay down.

He gasped as another vicious cramp came, and he clutched his stomach tightly. He gripped the bedsheet tightly, and with intense pressure on his lower back, he knew he was in labor. His baby was premature. Very premature. It had no chance of survival. He felt warm liquid spew out from under him, and he let out a small squeak. He was so embarrassed. He knew he was in labor now for sure. "Sebastian!" he cried, it was the only thing he knew to do. Sebastian flew into the room quickly. His eyes widened at the mess. "Oh-" he didn't get to finish as Ciel let out a squeal from the unbearable pain. "I'm in labor you idiot! Do something!" Ciel whimpered, and felt this strong need to push. He panted as his contraction finally stopped. "Oh my god..." Ciel huffed, he never knew it would come so soon.

Sebastian ran to him and jumped onto the bed, not caring how messy he was gonna end up. "Just breathe, alright?" he rushed out of the room to get some assistance, and he saw Mey Rin wiping the dust off of paintings. "You're needed in the young master's room. Now." He dragged her by the arm. He didn't feel comfortable letting her hold a slippery baby. But Ciel was only nine months, so it would probably be dead. He frowned and shuddered at the thought. Mey Rin gasped, "Is he...?" she looked up at Sebastian and blushed slightly. Sebastian nodded. "W-what do I do?" she questioned quietly. "Catch the baby. That is all I want you to do." Sebastian replied.

"Oh my god! B-but, I have never done a thing like this before!" she cried, Sebastian pushed her down on the bed in front of Ciel. Ciel now had no choice but to stay in his pajamas, and that was useful for the moment. Sebastian quickly sat behind Ciel so he could support him. Ciel sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. His baby was gone. He cried softly into Sebastian's shoulder and another strong need to push overwhelmed him. "S-Sebastian..." he looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "I have you baby, I have you." Sebastian applied gentle pressure to Ciel's lower back. Ciel finally gave in, and pushed. Mey Rin held her hands down and she tried not to blush anymore than what she was already managing. "You can do this." Sebastian whispered, "I love you." he finished. Ciel couldn't even respond as another contraction hit him hard, and all he could do was push. It was a seemingly never ending contraction, and he whimpered as he bear down and bury his face into Sebastian's shoulder. It broke Sebastian's heart, but he knew there was nothing he could do but what he was currently doing.

Ciel panted and moaned from the unbearable pain, it was the worst he had ever felt in his entire life. And that was saying a lot. He was now going with his instincts and pushing with all his might. It was natural, and he wanted to feel relief. he kept bearing down, and Mey Rin prepared herself to catch it. As the baby began to crown, he felt the ring of fire. "Sebastian!" he cried and hugged him tighter. "F-fuck..." he growled. "This is all your fault! You idiot!" he screamed loudly, and Sebastian gripped Ciel's hand. Ciel held it tightly as he stopped to catch his breath. Mey Rin frowned sympathectically for Ciel and grabbed a spare blanket from the end of the bed, and placed it down under her hands in case she didn't catch it.

Sebastian felt horrible for this. He held Ciel gently, "C'mon, your almost there." he whispered soothingly. Ciel felt yet another contraction, and another strong need to get it out of him. He groaned and he began to turn red, and sweaty. He was tired of this already, but he had to keep doing it. He held Sebastian's hand, and he bear down again. "There you go sir! The head is completely out." Mey Rin smiled and placed her hands upward. Ciel panted harshly and whimpered. Tears rolled down his face, and he felt another need to just get it out of his system. "God damn it!" he screamed as he squatted slightly and whimpered, giving one last good push, the slippery baby fell right into Mey Rin's arms. Ciel collapsed against Sebastian.

"You did it," Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's hair. Ciel was pale as a ghost, and he was exhausted as well. The baby began to cry, and it made Sebastian's heart stop. How was this possible? It was only 6 months... but it was part demon, or full demon. Demon pregnancies went by much faster. Mey Rin smiled, "She's beautiful." she whispered lovingly. Ciel had the strength to turn around and lean on Sebastian. He was so tired, he felt dizzy from the blood loss, and he had to have Sebastian support him.

Mey Rin wrapped the crying infant up with the blanket, and handed her to Ciel. Ciel panted lightly and held her. He felt as though his life was complete, he had done everything he needed, and wanted to do. He now had a family of his own. He wished his parents were here to see this magical sight. Sebastian had never felt such a strong sense of love in his entire life. This was his child. "Did it..." Ciel mumbled, "I did it." "Yes, you did it... and she's gorgeous. She looks like you..." Sebastian grinned and kissed Ciel's pale cheek. Mey Rin left the room slowly, a smile plastered across her face. The baby girl slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at her parents like they were the most important things in the world. And they were, to her.

Hi guys! I know, what a surprise! I hope you liked it, please review! I will continue, so, I hoped you enjoyed this! I know I did, and heres another question, should Ciel have another baby? Well, please tell me what you think. Love ya!


	9. The New Arrival

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

_Chapter 3: The New Arrival

The following day, Ciel finally got to relax with his baby. They named her Desiree Rachel Michaelis. Her middle name was in honor of Ciel's mother. He felt very relieved to finally feel healthy again, he still had to let his body heal and regain his energy, but other than that, everything was perfect. Sebastian had taken care of the baby while Ciel slept, and he was still trying to wake up. Mey Rin had brought him some breakfast earlier, and he ate every last crumb. He felt much better, to Sebastian's relief. He felt sore down there, but he was happy that he was healing. "Sebastian, bring my my baby.." he mumbled under his breath, and Sebastian appeared, holding Desiree.

"Yes my love," he smiled and kissed Ciel's forehead. Ciel smiled back and took the baby from Sebastian. She began to cry loudly, and Ciel sighed deeply in response. "Yes, I know good and well that you are hungry and fussy." he held her up to his chest and she latched onto his nipple gently. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel on the lips. "Do you feel any better?" he asked, and sat at the end of the bed. "I feel a lot better." Ciel answered, and stroked Desiree's hair gently. The loving gleam in his eyes made Sebastian feel like such a good husband. He had finally managed to make Ciel happy. Desiree's tiny hands clung onto Ciel's skin, and it made his heart melt.

Ciel relaxed himself and got comfortable. "I cannot believe this." he whispered as he looked down at her. "Me either." Sebastian smiled softly and exited the room. "_My baby I wish you could see, how much you mean to me, forever and always my baby you'll be_..." Ciel sang gently. His mother sang this lullaby to him as a child, she had wrote it by herself, and the paper was saved. Ciel watched as her eyelids drooped gently, and she was showing obvious signs of sleepiness. "_You and I... we can run, and spend our days in the bright, warm, sun... Just the two of us... until our day is done... I love those bold blue eyes... and that tiny smile that lights up my whole entire world... you mean so much to me_." he watched as she closed her eyes and breathed steadily. Ciel laid on his side, pulling his daughter against him and closing his eyes.

He eventually fell asleep again, with his baby in his arms. Sebastian walked inside later on in the day, after he was done taking care of everything. He crawled into bed next to Ciel, wrapping his arms around his love. He pulled the covers over himself, and yawned quietly. He snuggled up, and closed his eyes. "GAH! MOMMY! WILLIE HIT ME!" screamed Charlotta, who slapped William Jr back. "Hey! Girls can't hit boys!" he growled, and they got into a full fight, their black hair whipping all over the place. Sebastian groaned as he sat up, his peaceful moment interuppted by Grell's noisy brats. Ciel frowned and rolled over, still holding Desiree. "Ugh..." He sighed deeply and sat up. Sebastian stood up and trotted down the stairs. "Grell, William, please get your children and leave the manor!" he grumbled, feeling tired and grouchy.

Hey guys! Very short, I know, but the next chapter will hopefully be better and longer. My dog got put to sleep, so I've been kind of depressed, but writing helped me feel better. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,please review!


	10. Again?

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

Just a quick note guys: I LOVED DudeYBL's ideas, so I will go along with them!

Chapter 10: Again?

"S-Sebastian... mmm..." Ciel blushed as his husband trailed his long skinny fingers down his lover's neck and down to his nipple. He twisted it between his fingers gently, creating a pleasurable warmth for the younger boy. "Oh, I thought w-we.." Ciel couldn't even finish, as Sebastian leaned down and sucked on it gently. His eyes lit up when he tasted sweet milk. He couldn't help but keep sucking as if he were a baby. Ciel blushed, "What the hell are you doing you idiot!?" he pushed Sebastian off violently. "I was pleasuring you sir, just like you wanted." Sebastian slowly leaned back up and started sucking again. The milk tasted sweet to his tongue, and he couldn't get enough. Ciel actually began stroking Sebastian's hair, and blushed when he realized what he was doing. It totally wasn't normal. But he did owe Sebastian big time for being supportive with him during the birth of their child. Mey Rin had agreed to take care of Desiree so they could have some alone time together, so he thought, what the hell. He might as well enjoy this instead of hating everything Sebastian did. They may not get this opprotunity again for a while.

Sebastian curled up and relaxed himself, he knew he was creeping Ciel out, but he honestly couldn't help it. He stayed like that for a little while longer until he felt rather full. Ciel stared at him, embarrassed to death. "Where were we..." Sebastian smirked as he undid Ciel's pants and tossed them to the other side of the bedroom. He leaned down, kissing him hungrily. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around him, Sebastian moved his ungloved hands down, stroking Ciel's member gently. "Fuck me Sebastian... just do it..." Ciel whispered as he pulled away, and looked up at Sebastian with pleading eyes. Sebastian let out a huff and began undoing his pants, he slung them as well, and Ciel leaned down, taking his penis into his mouth. He sucked gently to lubricate it, hopefully the sex would be less painful than the last time. Sebastian moaned, entangling his fingers in Ciel's soft hair. Ciel licked the sensitive tip, and Sebastian let out another moan. Downstairs, Mey Rin was having a nosebleed upon hearing them. They were being really loud. "We better start preparing for more babies..." Finny whispered. Bard chuckled and patted Finny on the back. Finny smirked, and Mey Rin blushed madly.

Ciel pulled away slowly, looking up at Sebastian with a seductive gleam in his deep ocean blue eyes. Sebastian could no longer resist, and lifted one of Ciel's skinny legs over his shoulder, and the other around his waist. He pushed in slowly and Ciel winced, gripping Sebastian's shoulders tightly. "Gentle..." he mumbled, feeling a sharp pain down there. Sebastian pushed in all the way, and paused to let his lover adjust. Ciel sighed and nodded, and Sebastian moved gently, trying not to hurt him. Ciel moaned and held onto his shoulders tight, his eyes watering slightly. Sebastian moved faster, biting down on his lip. Ciel couldn't help himself. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly, releasing all over his stomach. He blushed from humiliation, and Sebastian kept doing his thing. They looked into each others eyes awkwardly, and Ciel couldn't help but chuckle a bit, despite his pain. Sebastian propped his tiny lover up with his hand and thrusted even faster, making Ciel pant softly. "Sebastian..." he moaned out, "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!" he cried loudly. "They seem to be having fun up there." Bard stated, crossing his arms. Finny nodded in agreement, and Mey Rin rocked Desiree gently as the infant slept.

"Oh god, yes!" Ciel's hands shook slightly as he drug them down Sebastian's soft arms. Sebastian finally came, and panted hard, his face flushed. He pulled out and laid beside him, totally exhausted. "You dumbass." Ciel growled, punching Sebastian in the mouth. "What did I do this time?" Sebastian grumbled, getting tired of Ciel always yelling at him and hitting him. "You did not pull out," Ciel jumped out of bed quickly, slinging his pants on. "You did not tell me to!" Sebastian responded, and groaned, burying his face into the pillow. "I hate you!" Ciel screamed as he ran out and slammed the door shut hard. Sebastian sighed, as much as he wanted to cry, he resisted. He was much stronger than that. "He is so ungrateful for me," He buried his face into his hands. "It is obvious that I am only here so he will not get killed..." he sighed and pulled his long legs up to his chest.

He shook his head as he stood up, "I suppose I do the usual, apologize." he slipped on all of his clothing, and jumped off of the open balcony. He landed on his feet like a cat, his black hair whipping up. He walked towards the bakery, which was about to close at this time of night. He walked inside, and smiled as he saw the friendly baker, Jo. "Hello there Sebastian!" he smiled in his usual friendly way, it was obvious that he was about to lock up and go back home. "Hello, I was wondering if you had any of those red velvet cakes that Ciel likes so much?" Sebastian looked up at him with deep red eyes, and he sighed, "Let me see," He went back into the kitchen, and came back out in what seemed like a second with a large butcher knife. He jumped across the counter and held it up to Sebastian's neck. "You god damn demon," he hissed. Sebastian smirked. "Claude, please. You will never have my young master's soul." Sebastian laughed as 'Jo' turned back into Claude.

"I am starving for a soul, Michaelis. I cannot just let this one slip out of my hands." He murmered, walking back towards the counter slowly, taking a small vanilla cupcake into his hand. He took a bite out of it, and tossed the rest behind him. "I figured that you should be at home helping Alois take care of your child?" Sebastian leaned against the wall calmly, and Claude rolled his eyes. "Alois is the mother, he gave birth to it. I did not intend for it to happen, but I suppose it is my responsibilty now that it is done and I cannot change it." he answered, looking right into Sebastian's eyes. "All I came here to do was get a cake from my young master. How did you know I was coming?" Sebastian questioned, watching out for Claude. He knew he would try to get him when he least suspected it, so he stayed alert. "You two constantly fight." Claude replied truthfully, "You should go home before I get to him first." Claude smirked, and looked back at his opponent. Sebastian picked out the red velvet cake, and another vanilla one. "I do not think that will happen." Sebastian took the vanilla cake, and slammed it into Claude's face. After that, he soared through the air and went back through the balcony, shutting the doors behind him. Ciel was sitting up in bed, crying into his hands.

"My love, shall we talk about this ordeal?" Sebastian took a fork from his pocket, and sat the cake down on Ciel's lap. Ciel took the fork gently and began eating small pieces of it. "My favorite," he smiled gently as the sweet taste hit his taste buds. "Yes dear. I know you are very worried, but you may not even be pregnant. We do not know yet, so do not worry yourself over something you do not yet know for sure." Sebastian explained slowly as he sat behind Ciel and rubbed his back. Ciel nodded slowly, "Thank you," He leaned back and kissed Sebastian with passion. He sat the rest of the cake down. "Mey Rin!" he yelled loudly, and the maid rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could with Desiree. "Yes sir?" she questioned, and smiled. "Let me have her," he held his arms out for his daughter, and Mey Rin handed her over to her mother figure. "You are excused," Ciel mumbled aloud, and Mey Rin left the room, shutting the door behind her. Ciel held the baby girl up to his bare chest, where she sucked on his nipple gently. Sebastian felt rather jealous, but he didn't do anything.

Ciel looked off at the wall, feeling guilty about earlier. "Care to join her?" Ciel smiled and let Sebastian cuddle up against him.

He sucked with Desiree, and Ciel felt very awkward in this position. He felt his heart race from nervousness and anxiety. He never really knew what caused him to freak out so easily. He figured it was just in his blood, so he ignored it. He stroked Sebastian and Desiree's hair, sighing softly as he relaxed. Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel as he stayed seated in his spot. He felt very comfortable and didn't want to move. Ciel was also cozy, and actually enjoyed Sebastian's company, and truthfully, Ciel thought it felt very good when Sebastian sucked his nipple like that. He blushed at the thought, he was certainly a strange boy, who liked strange things.

Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait, but it is done, thankfully. I hope you liked this chapter, please take a second and leave a review about what you think should happen next, and if you did or didn't like it. All opinions appreciated. Love ya!


	11. Month 1, February

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude

Chapter 11: Month 1, February

"Mey Rin, please bring me more food." this was Ciel's third round of food, for some reason, he just couldn't stop eating. Mey Rin rushed back into the kitchen to prepare him another plate, and he groaned. Sebastian stared at him in shock as his stomach continued to growl. "Are you really sure you should be eating this much at a time?" Sebastian questioned as he wiped Ciel's face off with a napkin. "I am sure I will survive, a little food never hurt anyone." he responded, and burped. "Excuse me," he mumbled, sitting up. Sebastian frowned, knowing Ciel would end up sick from eating so much. Mey Rin broke a plate and whimpered. Sebastian sighed softly as he ambled towards the kitchen. "Let me prepare it." he stated, and she nodded as she scrambled away quickly. Sebastian added the food to the plate, and filled Ciel's cup up with more tea. He retreated to the kitchen and served his food to him. Ciel dug right in, eating as much as he could. He felt a cramp in his stomach once he was done, and he stood up slowly. He recognized the pain. He figured he had concieved again. He buried his face into his hands and rushed out of the room. Sebastian thought he was probably going to throw up, so he left him in peace as he began to clean up the messy kitchen.

Ciel collapsed onto his bed and had a breakdown. He couldn't stop crying. Finny opened the door, peeping his head in timidly. "What's wrong sir?" he frowned and tiptoed inside, shutting the door behind him. Ciel sat up and sniffled, wiping his tears away. "I hate Sebastian," he whimpered, and Finny patted his back supportively. "You can talk to me about it," he smiled softly, and Ciel looked down. "I believe I am pregnant again..." he sighed deeply, and Finny's light blue eyes sparkled. "You should be happy..." he whispered, and Ciel looked up at him. "What happened to you?" he questioned, and turned to face him. "I got raped when I was younger... I found out after that, that I was able to concieve, and I always wanted a baby, so I decided to keep it. But..." he shuddered and his eyes watered up. "It did not make it..." He wiped one of his tear's away, and Ciel felt some sympathy for him. "Now I am afraid to have anymore... besides, I have no one to make a child with me." he giggled through his tears and frowned as he looked down at the ground.

Ciel smiled slightly, "What about Bardroy?" he suggested, and Finny's face got red. "He probably has no interest in me, besides, a relationship would get in the way of my work, would it not sir?" he looked over at Ciel, his face tear stained. "No, I would not mind. Not at all. Do you fancy him?" Ciel pondered, and Finny giggled cutely. "Yes, I do." he sighed and his face got entirely red. Ciel laughed, "Then I will do whatever it takes to make sure you two get together." he put a hand on Finny's shoulder, and the cute boy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you so much sir!" he jumped up to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around his master, and new friend. Ciel sighed, "Alright, get back to work so I can think." he shooed the peppy boy away, and he shut the door behind him as he exited, blonde hair bouncing as he skipped along. Ciel stood up and dusted himself off. "Let me see what I can do." he mumbled, and walked out of his room.

He saw the two walking out to the garden, and he tiptoed down the stairs so they couldn't see him. Mey Rin was sweeping, and he immediately got an idea. "Mey Rin," he called out, and she looked over. "Yes sir?" she dropped the broom quickly and ran to him, almost falling. "I have a job for you. Go outside, and bump into Finny so he and Bardroy kiss." Ciel explained, and her eyes widened. Blood shot out of her nose and her entire face got red. "W-what!?" she cried out, wiping the blood away. "That's an order." Ciel looked deeply into her eyes, and she sprinted for the door leading outside. Ciel took his time as he made his way to the door, and he peeked outside to see the action. Mey Rin ran towards the two guys, and her foot actually slipped. She squealed and violently pushed Finny, making him lock lips with Bard.

At first they looked shocked, then they wrapped their arms around each other and they started getting into it. Ciel smiled and crossed his arms, thinking his work was done. Mey Rin stumbled up to her mud-covered feet and ran out to the water hose. "Stupid old mud puddles!" she whimpered, and Ciel couldn't help but snicker. He was beginning to wonder where Sebastian had went to. He frowned and sat down on the stairs. Sebastian was actually at the Trancy manor, talking to Alois. "So Sebastian Michaelis..." the young boy smiled seductively, slipping off his long purple coat. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like a traitor to Ciel, but on the other hand he was trying to be a polite guest. Alois leaned against the wall, his arm against his side. He was so petite. Much skinnier and tinier than Ciel around the waist and legs.

Alois walked over to Sebastian and calmly sat beside him on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss him ever so gently. Alois's lips were very soft, and Sebastian couldn't help himself. He enjoyed it. He felt awful about it, but he needed more of Alois's kisses. He placed his gloved hand's on the boy's shoulders, and Alois pulled away. "You little man slut..." he smirked, and Alois turned into Claude. "What the bloody hell?" Sebastian growled, and Claude laughed. "Stupid, stupid. Wait until Ciel hears about this. It is also nice to know that you have tampered with my lover, instead of resisting." Claude jumped up and grabbed a sword off of a display on the wall, and slashed it at Sebastian. Sebastian ducked, and his eyes managed to water up. He decided to just retreat back to the manor. He had cheated on the only person who had ever loved him, besides Grell, but Grell did not count in this particular situation.

He appeared back at the manor, only to see his betrayed lover sitting on the stairs. He decided not to say anything about earlier. "My love..." he sat next to him, and Ciel sighed. "I am pregnant again." he buried his face into his hands and Sebastian's heart raced in his chest. "Be happy dear, we know what to expect this time." he kissed Ciel's cheek, and Ciel smiled softly. "I guess that is right. It will be worth it in the end to bring more life into this world." Ciel kissed his lover, and they both sighed and were quiet again. Apparently, Bardroy and Finny's relationship escalated quite quickly, because you could hear them behind the building doing their own thing. Ciel blushed. "Should I go tell them to stop?" Sebastian questioned quietly. "No, leave them be." Ciel snickered, and Sebastian chuckled.

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, a new pairing has been added! Bard x Finny! YAY! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Love ya!


	12. Month 2, March

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude Finny x Bard

Chapter 12: Month 2, March

Another month had gone by, and Ciel was getting adjusted to yet another pregnancy. He felt so happy to be bringing more life into the world, but he hated the constant sickness. The queen had invited him to sail to Europe to run some errands for her, he had agreed, even though he was pregnant. Sebastian was packing his items, and he was actually excited to get out of England for once. He was currently downstairs talking to Finny. "How is it going with Bard?" Ciel asked, his lips curving into an adorable smile. "Good I guess." Finny giggled and blushed, his blonde locks of hair hiding his face slightly. "Was the sex any good?" Ciel questioned quietly. Finny's face turned bright red and his eyes widened, "Um, yeah, I guess so." he responded, and Ciel smirked. "Well, I hope you are ready to go to Europe." he stated as he stood up. "I sure am!" Finny's face lit up, and Ciel walked into his bedroom. "Sebastian, are you ready to go? The coach will not wait forever." Ciel mumbled, and Sebastian nodded. He still felt horrible. He was a cheater.

Sebastian packed Ciel's luggage down and placed it in the back of the coach. Finny struggled to carry all of his and Mey Rin's, but Bard took all of it instead. Once all the luggage was put in the coach, they were ready to go. Mey Rin handed Desiree to Ciel, and Ciel wrapped a blanket around himself and pulled his shirt away slightly so she could get full and not cry once they arrived. Sebastian was very tempted, and he knew he was starting to get an addiction to Ciel's breastmilk. He sighed and blushed, feeling jealous of Desiree again. Desiree was so beautiful, she definitely looked like Ciel, but was obviously a demon. She was showing signs of it already. Sometimes her deep blue eyes would change to a deep blood red color, similar to Sebastian's. Finny had fallen asleep, leaning on Bard's body. Mey Rin was wide awake, discussing her duties with Sebastian. Ciel was silent, running his hands through Desiree's hair gently.

He was excited to finally get out of England. Before the group knew it, they arrived and the ship was waiting for them. Bard and Sebastian grabbed everything, while Ciel held the baby and Mey Rin grabbed the baby's stuff. Finny tagged along, and made his way through the crowd with Ciel. The citizens parted down the center as Sebastian walked through, and he rolled his eyes. Ciel got onto the ship, and the rest of the group tagged along as quickly as they could. Grell popped his head out from behind a barrell and giggled, his children sitting on his back and shoulders. "Sebastian! Ciel! I'm so glad you are here!" Grell spun around dramatically, his long red hair whipping. "Come on dear!" Grell cried out to William, who was struggling to carry all of Grell's bags. His bags were probably full of makeup and clothes, knowing Grell. He finally managed to get onto the ship with all of the heavy luggage. He panted and tossed them to the side. The quadruplets jumped off of Grell, and ran around wildly. Finally, the ship was off.

Grell squealed excitedly, the strong winds blowing his hair back. Charlotta giggled, and William Jr played tag with Ronnie. Ellie sat on Grell's shoulders, her hair flying all over the place in unison with her mother figure's. Ciel's bangs whipped, and he groaned, already feeling sick at his stomach. Desiree cooed and gripped Ciel's clothes, drool dripping down her mouth. Ciel couldn't help but laugh as he wiped the drool away and sat her up in a more comfortable position in his arms. Sebastian took her gently, "You should relax, love." he leaned down, kissing Ciel gently. Ciel grinned, "I could have taken care of her." he stated, and Sebastian smiled slightly. "You need a break." Sebastian walked off, cradling his daughter gently. Now that everyone was out of his face, he could have a second to himself. He gripped the side of the wooden ship tightly, taking in a breath of fresh clean air. He smiled and his blue eyes matched the ocean. Suddenly, he saw something. He sat up, falling out of his dreamy state quickly, and now feeling rather curious.

He looked over the edge, and saw it again. He couldn't quite make it out, so he backed away a bit. Then he saw wet hands gripping the wood, and he gasped, his skin turning pale from shock. He hyperventilated, and tried to calm down. A beautiful mermaid lifted herself up slightly. Her long wavy blonde hair covered her breasts and her light blue eyes shone. Her hair was decorated with many colorful flowers, and her skin had a beautiful golden tan. "Ciel, you are in danger." she stated, and Ciel stared deep into her eyes. She began to sing, her voice reeling Ciel closer to her. Ciel crawled closer, stunned by how gorgeous her voice was. His eyes turned pitch black as he took her hands. Grell walked back around and squealed. "Sebastian! Someone is trying to take your man over here!" he cried out loudly. Sebastian appeared in an instant and handed Desiree to Grell. The mermaid stopped and quickly pulled Ciel over the edge and into the water. Sebastian's eyes widened, "God damn it." He mumbled to himself as he jumped into the dark blue water.

The once beautiful mermaid transformed into a hideous sea monster, to Sebastian's shock. She hissed viciously, showing several rows of sharp teeth. Ciel was running out of breath, his eyes wide open. He whimpered as he closed his eyes and finally passed out. Sebastian kicked the sea monster right in the face and grabbed Ciel, who was lifeless. He swam up quickly, his only concern was to get Ciel to safety. Grell sat Desiree down on the deck for just a moment as he pulled Ciel back up. Then it happened. Sebastian got pulled under, and he was gone. Grell shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands. Bard, Finny, and William came running as fast as they could. "What is wrong?" asked Finny worriedly, and he quickly picked up the baby. "Sebas-channnn!" Grell dropped to his knees and William frowned as he watched him helplessly. There was nothing he could do about it. Desiree began to cry, already sensing that her father wasn't around. Finny looked up at Bard, wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do with a baby. He cradled her gently, and his heart broke as tears rolled down her little chubby cheeks.

Ciel began to wake up, his eyes returning to their deep blue shade. He coughed up some water and whimpered a bit as he sat up. "Desiree," He ran to Finny and took his daughter quickly. "Thank god you are alright," he whispered to himself, and she began to shush upon being reunited with her mother figure. "Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his gaze upon the men surrounding him. "H-he... h-he..." Grell sniffled and wiped his tears away. "He is gone." Grell stated as he stood up and leaned on William. Ciel looked down into the water, "That is impossible," He announced aloud, and let Desiree get comfortable. Sebastian came back into view, panting a bit as he reached the surface. He pulled himself back up and sighed, "I am lucky I got out of there when I did." he stated, and Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. Desiree was snug between them, and Grell rejoiced. "Thank the stars you are alright! What a happy ending!" he exclaimed, spinning himself around. "The moon is coming up," Bard mumbled as he looked up. The sky began to get cloudy and dark, and you could hear loud thunder. Desiree wailed, and Ciel sighed softly. "Come on," he smiled as he walked down to the bottom of the ship, Sebastian following along.

Grell squealed as he felt rain dripping down. "As if my make up was not ruined enough!" he cried, and ran to the bottom of the ship as well, William sprinting behind him. Bard decided to stay up on the deck and make sure nothing else happened, and Finny gave him a kiss goodbye, then retreated to the bottom of the ship with the others. Ciel fed Desiree again. It was beginning to get very cold, so he cuddled with Sebastian, and made sure Desiree was wrapped up tight in her blankets. Finny fell fast asleep, leaning on Mey Rin. Mey Rin was also asleep, the quadruplets laying in different positions on top of her. Ciel heard a noise, and he sat up quickly, snapping into his alert mode immediately. He saw the top of a barrel come off, and the Undertaker popped his head out. "Are we there yet?" he asked, and Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "I am going on my vacation." he stood up, his legs popping. "I feel quite better." he laughed and stretched. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed. He smiled when he realized Sebastian was fast asleep.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently. Everyone woke up quickly. Grell screamed loudly at the top of his lungs, and grabbed all of his children. The Undertaker laughed, "Nothing like chaos to brighten up a day!" he clapped, and the boat shook again, tossing Ciel out of his spot. He hit the wall roughly and hissed from pain. Desiree began to cry, and Sebastian woke up, frowning since his peaceful sleep was disturbed. Grell continued screaming, and William held onto him tight. Finny climbed up and onto the deck, where hail pour down. Bard was trying to lower the spare boat, and Finny went to help him. They lowered it down, and Finny went to get the kids first. Ciel frowned as he handed Desiree to him, and Finny handed the infant to Bard. He then helped the quadruplets up. "Mommy, I want to stay with you." Ellie whimpered, "Mommy will be up there in a moment love!" Grell frowned, and wiped a tear away. Finny helped get the children into the small spare boat securely.

He then helped Ciel up, and one by one everyone was out and onto the deck. The Undertaker highly enjoyed the madness. Wind whipped everywhere, and thunder and lightening surrounded them. Waves washed up violently, breaking the wood off of the ship. Finny and Bard got everyone onto the tiny boat, Mey Rin and Grell both sobbed their eyes out. "This is my luck." Ciel grumbled as he tried to comfort Desiree. They were all cold, wet, and scared. Sebastian covered Ciel with his tailcoat, and tried to keep him warm. The Quadruplets were snuggled up with Grell and William, and the Undertaker was laughing cheerily. Bard and Finny were rowing steadily. Finny felt rather scared, so he ended up breaking the paddle. "Oh no," he whimpered. "Now we are really fucked." Bard mumbled. It was dark, and no one could see a thing. Desiree was still crying, and it was getting rather irritating. Mey Rin groaned. "Why me?!" she cried loudly. Grell snuggled Ellie, who was shaking from fear. "It will be alright love, things will turn out fine, like they always do." he whispered soothingly.

Hi guys, sorry about this chapter, it's kind of stupid and not put together very well. And I'm also sorry for the long wait, but it is here, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Love ya, have a great week!


	13. Month 3, April

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude Finny x Bard

Chapter 13: Month 3, April

It seemed like forever, but that tiny little boat in the middle of the ocean took a week to get to Europe. It sounded unrealistic, but the strong waves helped wash the boat along. Ciel felt very sick, and he couldn't wait to get to the hotel so he could relax. They were all exhausted and hungry. For being only six months along, Ciel's tummy was already developed, so Mey Rin and Finny had to help him get out of the boat. Ciel panted from exhaustion, his small feet were swelled and he had a bit of a fever. Sebastian held Desiree, while Mey Rin and Finny led Ciel to the hotel. They took him upstairs to his room. "Mey Rin, go prepare me some food please." he ordered as he sat down on his bed. He just couldn't wait to eat, take a nice warm bath, and have a long peaceful slumber. The other were putting away luggage, and were tending to the kids and Desiree's needs before anything else. Mey Rin nodded, and exited the room to get service. Ciel relaxed on the bed and felt a cramp in his lower stomach. He ignored it, figuring he was just hungry. He dozed for a few minutes until Mey Rin returned and served him his food. He grinned, and dug right in, not caring how sloppy he was being. He was starving. Mey Rin got herself and Finny some food, and they ate together in the dining area of the hotel.

Ciel finished all of his food and winced as he stood up from the bed. He decided to run himself some hot water in the bathtub. He went into the bathroom of his hotel room and ran some hot steamy water. He felt another strong cramp in his belly, and he knew labor was setting in. He groaned as he trotted down the stairs rather slowly to go get Mey Rin and Finny. They were already done, and now they were just socializing. "It is t-time..." Ciel stuttered, and Mey Rin looked over at Finny. Finny simply nodded and they both stood up, helping Ciel up the stairs. Ciel breathed steadily, and they helped him get his clothing off. He laid in the bath water, hoping it would ease his pain. He felt slightly better, the water easing his cramps. He felt liquid gush out of him just like it did before when he went into labor with Desiree. "Get S-Sebastian and G-Grell.." he mumbled. Finny sprinted out of the room to go get assistance for Ciel's second delivery. Grell was the perfect doula, since he had four children all together naturally. He had knowledge about this kind of thing. Finny would help clean the baby up and dress it, and Mey Rin was there to catch it again. Sebastian was also Ciel's second source of support. The Undertaker, William, and Bard would be babysitters for a day with Desiree and the Quadruplets.

Ciel breathed, and Mey Rin helped position him so that he was squatting and was facing in her direction. She removed her gloves, and washed her hands in the sink. Finny returned and Sebastian ran to Ciel quickly. He kicked off his shoes and joined him in the bathtub immediately. Ciel huffed and whimpered slightly. Sebastian rubbed his back and Ciel groaned. "God damn it, I am never doing this again..." he whined, and Sebastian sighed, "I do not understand. You are only three months... it is so early." he mumbled. He thought for a few minutes. "6, 3... 6 3." he repeated. "There must be twins," he announced. Ciel sighed deeply and continued his breathing. Finny went to go get some towels and blankets, leaving only Mey Rin, Grell, and Sebastian with Ciel. Grell frowned sympathetically, "I know it hurts, but If I can have four, you can certainly have two." he winked and Ciel didn't really make out what he was saying. He bear down and Mey Rin positioned her hands. "Push, push, push, push, push!" Grell encouraged, and held Ciel's free hand. His other hand was occupied by Sebastian's. He squeezed both of their hands tightly, and panted harshly as he felt contractions hitting him harder than ever.

Ciel clenched his teeth and whimpered as he pushed again. "There you go, breathe and push..." Grell instructed. "Concentrate," Sebastian whispered and kissed Ciel's neck softly. Ciel panted hard and squeezed his eyes shut, his contractions getting closer together. Ciel was really straining himself. He was already exhausted, and he had just begun. "Take a minute to rest," Grell pushed his glasses up on his face and yawned. Ciel sighed deeply and relaxed, until he felt another contraction. He pushed with all his might, and felt a strong burning sensation. He threw his head back, his bangs flopping backwards. He whimpered loudly, trying to withstand the pain. The baby began to crown, and Finny rushed into the room. Finny washed his hands, and sat on his knees. "Push, come on, you're so close, don't let it slide back in!" Grell squeezed Ciel's hand and Ciel struggled to breathe as he pushed again. The head was finally out, and he sighed, feeling a bit of relief.

Sebastian kissed his cheek and held his tiny hand gently, stroking it with his thumb. Mey Rin placed her hands on the baby's head, and Ciel huffed as his contraction came back, and caused himself unnecessary pain as he bear down. "Get those shoulders, there you go, almost done..." Grell held his hand tightly and he whined loudly, feeling full and weak. He pushed with all his might, and Mey Rin grabbed the baby quickly before it's fragile head could hit the tub. She handed it to Finny, who got to work cleaning the male infant up. Ciel let tears roll down his face, and he took a minute to relax. He could hear his son cry, and it made him feel slightly better. He knew there was another one coming, he could feel it dropping downwards from his tummy. Sebastian wiped the sweat off of Ciel's forehead and pushed his bangs back. Ciel sat up and squatted, pushing hard. "Push, push push push! You almost have him Ciel," Grell coached. "Ahh, ahh.. god damn it hurts," Ciel panted gently, and Sebastian's heart broke into several miniature pieces. The baby's head was finally emerging, and Mey Rin reached her hands down again. "Mother fuck!" Ciel screamed and threw his head back again, squeezing their hands tightly. Sebastian and Grell both thought that he had broken their hands. Ciel was gripping them hard enough to make the veins and bones in them pop like balloons.

Ciel screeched, getting the head out completely. He didn't back down. He couldn't. Not now. He screamed loudly, "I fucking hate you!" he whimpered and pushed with everything in him, his remaining energy, trying to get that sucker out. "Push harder! Push push push push push!" Grell repeated, and finally, the baby slipped out and dark red blood gushed out. Ciel was lifeless as he leaned on his lover. Sebastian stroked his hair and watched as Mey Rin lifted the baby boy from the water and unwrapped the cord from around his neck. He coughed a bit, then cried loudly. Finny retreated and took the other baby boy so he could clean him up. Ciel hyperventilated, and hugged Sebastian gently. "Come on baby, I'll let you take a nap." he whispered soothingly. Sebastian got out of the water, and pulled the drain plug as he stood up. He walked out and placed Ciel's wet body under the nice warm covers. He tucked him in, and kissed his cheek. Ciel immediately fell asleep. Finny held the two baby boys, who had settled down. They were clean and wrapped up in blankets. They both looked just like Sebastian. They were small, chubby, and adorable. Sebastian took them both into his arms and smiled happily. "How about I name you two Tyce and Hunter, just like Ciel wanted. Tyce Finly Michaelis and Huntly Vincent Michaelis." Sebastian grinned and sat down in a chair, cradling them both.

Hey guys! This quick update was for the days I missed over the weekend. Aww, Tyce and Huntly! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please take a second a review. c: I hope you liked it, stay tuned! Welcome to to the world Tyce and Huntly :) Love ya, and have a great week! Thanks!


	14. The End

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

Hi Guys, sadly, He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy is complete. But I will write a sequeal, it will be called** Their Simply The Michaelis Children**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing 3 It meant the world to me. It makes me so happy to know that I have entertained someone I don't even know. Writing is my passion, and Fanfiction is my way to express myself. You guys inspired me, you really rock! Please review on my new story, stated above. I love you guys so much, you're the best! Stay tuned for the sequel, check my page for it soon! Bye! 3 - Lovely Little Dove


	15. EVERYONE READ THIS!

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

Hi guys, I have the first chappie of my new story updated, check my page for that. Good news, I will be continuing this story! It was just to good, and I think I ended it at a bad point, so I kind of want to continue until it's a good point to end it. So, look forward to that. Bye guys, love ya!


	16. Why?

He's Simply One Hell of a Daddy

When Sebastian Michaelis marries Ciel Phantomhive and accidentally gets him pregnant, craziness ensues when Ciel goes into labor at the worst possible time. Grell x Will Ciel x Sebastian Alois x Claude Finny x Bard

Chapter 14: Why?

After another very long month in Europe, the family was finally able to go home. Once they arrived back in England, Ciel was overjoyed. He couldn't wait to get home. His plans were to feed the twins, put them down for a nap, and get a nap himself, but it was a change of plans, since the couple had been invited to another one of Alois's big parties that everyone always attended. Sebastian was polite, and always made Ciel come to each and every one of them unless he was very sick. They had changed into their fancy attire back at the Phantomhive manor, and now they were finally arriving at the Trancy residence. Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage and they locked arms as they walked inside. Ciel's hair fell over his eyes. He looked so beautiful all of the time, it just came naturally to him. Sebastian felt so thankful to have him. As soon as they came inside, Claude confronted them. "Ciel, Alois would like to discuss something very important with you." he explained slowly, and Ciel nodded. Sebastian really didn't trust Claude, and felt uncomfortable letting Ciel go with him, but he shrugged it off, knowing Ciel would call out for him if anything happened.

Claude took Ciel's tiny hand and led him down the spiral staircase towards the basement, or the storage area. "Why are we going down here may I ask?" Ciel questioned, and Claude didn't answer. He then came to a small trap door that Ciel had never noticed before. Ciel knew something was very wrong, but he said nothing. Claude opened it up, and flicked on a light. He led Ciel downwards into the cold dark room. "Claude..." Ciel mumbled as he looked around nervously. He began to sweat, feeling very uncomfortable. Claude closed the trap door and locked it with a key. Ciel knew he needed Sebastian now. He opened his mouth, but Claude quickly got him into his grip and covered his mouth with his hand. Ciel tried to fight back, but it was no use. Claude was much bigger and much stronger. Ciel flailed and tried to scream. Claude grabbed a dirty bandana from the floor and tied it tightly around Ciel's mouth, the next thing he reached for was rope. He tied Ciel's arms up as tight as he could, and Ciel whimpered helplessly. Claude lowered his victim to the ground and looked at him with a seductive gleam is his glowing golden eyes. Ciel grunted as he threw his foot upwards, kicking Claude in his private area. "Son of a bitch," he hissed roughly, and slung Ciel across the room. Ciel's eyes watered up and tears rolled down his face. He knew what Claude wanted, Claude wanted to kill him so he could have his soul. Ciel's eyes widened when he looked in front of him. There lay Alois's dead body. He had his arms wrapped around his two year old son Lucian Wesley, or Wesley as they called him, who seemed to be dead to.

Ciel looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and Claude smiled. "I'm starving." he stated, his eyes going from a sweet honey golden, to a bright ugly yellow. Ciel felt so much sympathy for Alois. It broke his heart seeing him holding his child while he lay there dead. Claude removed all of Ciel's lower clothing, exposing his slim pale skin. Ciel's eyes got wider, and the tears he was holding in finally fell down. He whimpered, and tried to kick Claude again, but he missed. Claude undid his pants, and Ciel knew then what was happening. He was about to get raped and murdered. He began to beg for his life, even though Claude couldn't understand him. Ciel felt disgusted. Violated. He looked for some way he could get out. Some way to escape. Something he could use against Claude. He shuddered, feeling a very sharp pain. He began to sob, not being able to control his emotions any longer. He lost it. He closed his eyes, and pretended it was Sebastian, even though he knew it wasn't. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian..." he mumbled to himself through the bandana. He couldn't help but moan repeatedly. He felt ashamed, but it was pleasurable, and he couldn't deny it. He finally climaxed, and came. He moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Claude's waist. He opened his eyes, feeling dizzy, but satisfied. Claude smirked and pulled out. "Slut..." he mumbled, "If Sebastian knew..." he laughed and opened a small cabinet attached to the cieling. He lowered down a rope, a rope which you would hang someone with. Ciel began to cry harder, and whimpered loudly through the bandana. He really wished Sebastian would come for him now. Claude grabbed Ciel by his tiny waist, and suddenly, Ciel saw a shadow in the distance. It was a small one, and he couldn't quite make it out.

Ciel stopped struggling, and looked to his side, realizing Wesley was no longer in Alois's arms. Finally, he could make it out. It was Wesley. The small boy's blonde hair fell over his pale skinny face, and in his tiny hand, he held a large butcher knife. He walked up behind his own father, and lounged the knife into his back repeatedly. Claude gasped for breath as his son stabbed him in the back of the head. Claude fell over, and Ciel looked up at the little boy with pleading eyes to let him go. Wesley looked at his dead parents and began to cry hysterically. He wiped his tears away and dropped the bloody knife. He layed his head down on Ciel's chest as he cried, and gripped Ciel's coat tightly. Finally, he managed to stop crying and picked up the knife. He cut the bandana off of Ciel's face, and he cut the rope off of his arms. "Thank you baby," Ciel took the small boy into his arms, not even bothering with his pants. "We have to get out of here before he wakes up," Ciel whimpered helplessly, then he remembered, he could call for Sebastian. "Seb-!" he couldn't finish as he felt the knife being shoved into his back. He screamed and fell to his knees. Wesley stared his father deep into his eyes. Their golden eyes shone together, and it was a fight. Wesley's demon mode snapped into full gear, and he ducked under his father's legs. Claude tried to stab him, but Wesley was way to fast for him.

Wesley grabbed the knife from Claude when he least suspected it, and quickly shoved it in and out of his arm. Claude growled and held his arm. Wesley stabbed the knife into his father's neck, where blood spew out. He let tears roll down his little face as he tried to pick the lock to the cellar door with the bloody knife. "Help!" he cried loudly, hoping someone would hear his loud squeaky voice. He knew it was no use, since he was so far down. He was very intelligent for his age, and he always thought before he did things, but in this case he didn't. Ciel sobbed, and couldn't even talk because he was so horrified. Everything just came out as words that didn't even exist. Wesley managed to pick the lock, and saw his father begin to regain strength. "Ciel," he stated, and Ciel looked up at him. The young boy held his hand out, and Ciel grasped it hard. Wesley barely pulled Ciel out before Claude grabbed him. He quickly shut the doors, and kept leading Ciel up the stairs. Claude busted the doors open with his fists, and began to go after them. Claude hissed, "God damn you Ciel Phantomhive, you fucking slut!" he growled loudly, and Wesley finally made it up the stairs and into the hallway. Ciel dropped to his knees from losing so much blood, and passed out. Claude made it up the stairs, and Wesley looked down, his eyes full of panic.

"Sebastian!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sebastian!" he repeated. Sebastian heard his cries, and sprinted up the stairs. "Finally," Claude pulled the knife from his chest and was about to stab it into Ciel. Sebastian tackled him, and they flew down the spiral staircase, their limbs entangled as they fought. Wesley pulled Ciel against the wall, and pushed his hair out of his face. He wrapped his small around around Ciel's waist and whimpered. "Mommy mommy, mommy mommy," he cried into Ciel's stomach and sniffed. He saw Sebastian come back up, covered with blood and bruises. He picked up Ciel bridal style, and began to rocket down the stairs. Wesley followed in pace with him, and they flew all the way to the manor. Sebastian panicked as he lay Ciel on the sofa. Ciel's eyes were shut, and Sebastian felt for a pulse. He felt a slight one, and thanked every god above. He looked at Wesley. "Thank you..." He whispered. "Father..." Wesley stated.

Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter, it took about an hour to write, but anything for my beloved reviewers! Please take a minute to tell me what you think, any suggestions, and comments, etc. Love ya guys, have a great October!


End file.
